


Greed

by TsukiTenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiTenshi/pseuds/TsukiTenshi
Summary: I'm too tired for this. It's just a drabble, it is short.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> I had an energy drink yesterday for the first time in months. I forgot what happens when I do that… I wake early in the morning and write smut. This one is pretty tame actually. It is just a drabble. Spent the rest of the time going through all my partial smut fics ,and had crashed by the time I had chosen one to work on. Oh well. Decided to post this anyway.

He was jealous. He tolerated other members of the household touching her-- to an extent-- but chaffed when her duties took her outside the manor grounds. She was the only one of the staff not handpicked to protect Ciel, having just shown up one night confused and in need of a place to stay, dragged in by Lizzie like a lost puppy. Untrained in combat, she would be ideal for the errands that took the servants into town, allowing the others to stay at the manor. But, no. Not after Sebastian saw the kind of notice she garnered.

He was vindictive. It was hardly her fault that the Indian prince had eyes for her, yet he took it out on her body. He made sure she ultimately enjoyed herself, of course, but he was markedly more dominant, even sadistic, after a visit from Prince Soma. 

He is greedy. He can't get enough of her. On her back on their Master's desk; bent over the dinning room table; pinned to the wall in the hallway outside the servant's quarters. That last was especially fun; she fought so hard to stay quiet, lest she wake the others, that she was nearly in tears. He made it up to her the next night, though: he took her to wine cellar beneath the manor--virtually soundproof-- where she could be as loud as she wanted, and there he made her scream for him.

He was determined to corrupt her. Somehow, she still radiated purity and innocence. Even with him, she was so trusting and naive... it was as if she didn't remember the type of relationship they had until he had her cornered again, or pinned against a wall. Which was for the best, as it made working together less awkward... and he would likely murder anyone who saw her flush with embarrassment the way she did when they were alone. Granted, she was learning enough to become a bit flustered when she realized they were about to be alone in a room together, but when that wasn't a possibility she was all sunny smiles and naivety. He had started whisking her away into the shadows unexpectedly, trying to break that composure, wanting her to remember every second of the day that she was his. 

He was... confused. One night, as her righted his clothing and she panted, naked, on her bed, she asked him why. He could have his choice of women; why her? "Have you not tired of me yet?"  
He eyed her. She apparently thought him some sort of sex fiend, seducing women at any given opportunity. Which, he supposed, made sense, given his treatment of her.   
"In all my years of service to my master, I have lain with a woman only once," he admitted. "And that was in service to him as well."  
She looked throughly shocked by this. He could tell she was again going to ask, "Why? Why me?", and he deftly slipped out the door before she had the chance. Because he didn't know.

He loved taking her in moonlight best. He would swear that she actually glowed.


End file.
